


Sightlines

by InkStainedHands1177



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 Psy vs. Psy, Episode: s04e10 You Can't Handle This Episode, Gen, Hinted brainwashing, Shawn's in deep here, getting kinda dark now, hinted Shawn Spencer being tortured, hinted psychological torture, kidnapping and abduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: Getting on the government's recruitment radar was not what Shawn had in mind, and Shawn's pretty sure his dad hadn't intended for Shawn's life training to put him in this situation.
Relationships: Ewan O'Hara & Juliet O'Hara, referenced Shawn Spencer/Abigail Lytar
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	1. Untoward

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags. If even hints of torture set you off, then please be aware. That being said, there will be nothing actually described in this one-shot, only hinted at.

Shawn would have groaned when he slowly came to, but he quickly found that he couldn’t. Going completely still, he kept his eyes closed and used his ears like his father had taught him to. Footsteps, hard heel, but the click sounded like dress shoes, not boots. 

“We know you’re awake Mr. Spencer.”

Opening his eyes, Shawn immediately saw Ewan O’Hara standing behind an obvious suit, or possibly- yep those were gold and diamond cufflinks. Senator. He narrowed his eyes at Ewan, who wouldn’t keep eye contact with him. _Guilty, guilty, guilty. He stayed behind and followed me after I dropped off Abigail and then got the drop on me. Dammit, this makes me a damsel in distress!_ He looked at the senator and slowly tested the limits of his cuffs. Strapped to a chair, metal handcuffs, gag too tight to loosen with his tongue. The high back of the chair prevented him from seeing over his shoulder to find out if people were behind him also. Shawn focused on the one-way mirror reflection and saw that there were three suits behind him, one of them was standing directly behind his chair, almost breathing on him. _That is not creepy at all. Damn, these guys need to lighten up and stop watching the Bourne movies._

“Now, you’re obviously wondering why I had Alpha Four bring you in. It was partially on his recommendation, and partially on someone else’s report. Tell me, do you know a Special Agent by the name of Lars Ewing?” Shawn had pretty good control of his facial expressions, but even he couldn’t control pupil movement. The man smirked and nodded. “He stated in his official report that you beat out and revealed at Federal psychic. You also made one of my primary agents scramble around and eventually caught _him_ out. And, you single-handedly tracked down that serial killer, Mr. Yang, when the entire West Coast couldn’t catch her. Also, we have your private records. You are an excellent marksman in all forms of guns, and you aced the Detective exam when still a teenager. Also, you managed to shoot the engine of a moving vehicle while suffering acute bloodloss and hanging onto the hood of another moving vehicle. Pretty impressive, I must say.” 

Shawn didn’t jump when the man behind him moved and pulled off the gag. He coughed slightly and then looked at the man. “Thanks for the resume summary. So why…” He trailed off and then looked at O’Hara before focusing on the senator. “I got rid of your best Fed Psych, and now the job is open. You’re going to Manchurian Candidate me.”

“No, Mr. Spencer!” The man laughed- though it wasn’t actually a laugh to Shawn, it was more like a sinister snicker.

 _The man probably aced Sinister Snickering 101._ Shawn batted that thought away. He wasn’t in a position to joke and irritated people. They could easily vanish him, and unlike what Gus and his dad and Lassie thought. He could be serious when the situation called for it. _Mostly._

The man spoke again, dragging Shawn’s attention back to him. “You got rid of our psychic, and the job spot is open. We aren’t going to do anything untoward. The job opening is a perfect option that we have brought you here to accept.”

“First, who says _untoward_ anymore? We are not in a Shakespear play. B, what’s with all the pageantry if you aren’t going to do anything _untoward_?” Shawn laughed nervously. “Pretty sure handcuffing me to a freaking chair is pretty untoward.”

“Well, we brought you in like this just in case.”

Shawn stared up at the man intently. “In case of what?” He already knew, but he really wanted to be wrong.

The man smiled. “In case you said no.”

“And if I say…no?”

“Mr. Spencer…” He sighed and checked the time on his watch. Shawn spied it and immediately realized they were in Washington DC from the timezone difference. O’Hara hadn’t changed his watch time yet. Shawn looked back up at the man. “We really aren’t asking you. You will become a psychic for my special operations as well as an agent. You are certainly well trained enough for it. All you need is a strict physical regimen to get you in shape. All this… _pageantry_ is really just to convince you to…cooperate.” His smile wasn’t a nice one. “And it isn’t actually pageantry.” With that, he stepped back. 

Wetting his lips, Shawn looked at Ewan O’Hara. “So what you’re saying is that I have two choices. I can cooperate with you and avoid a world of pain, or I say ‘I won’t comply’ and then you Manchurian Candidate me.”

“Yes. My division wants you to be fully on board with this job, Mr. Spencer. Also…you’ll be receiving training anyways to curb that…attitude of yours.”

“What? I’m too independently minded for you or something?”

The man did that laugh again. “Exactly.” He nodded to Shawn before leaning against the door and studying him. “So, what’s your decision?”

Shawn swallowed and looked at him. “I…” He looked at O’Hara for any sign of discomfort. “I won’t comply.”

“That’s a pity. Looks like your training will be set back a few days until we break you in. Oh well.” The man straightened and left the room. “Alpha Four, with me.”

Shawn stared hard at Ewan. “Jules will never look up to her _big brother_ again.”

There wasn’t a flinch, but like Shawn, Ewan couldn’t control pupil movement either. The man closed the door behind him, and Shawn watched the agents who had been left behind in the now locked room with him as they slowly moved closer to him.


	2. Compliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn realizes the rules of the game.

He didn’t know how many days he had been stuck in that small, white room, but Shawn knew he was slowly going insane. _Wait, scratch that bit. I am slowly being driven insane._

Swallowing, Shawn hung against his restraints as the man who had been working him over swapped out with another man. “What? You gettin sleepy?” He flinched when the new man snapped his arm up to pistolwhip him. The man chuckled and slowly lowered his hand before grabbing another syringe. The door opened and a woman called the man’s name. 

“He wants to see you.”

“I haven’t even started yet.”

“He shouldn’t be kept waiting.”

“Ya know…if your busy, I can totally come back later.” Shawn felt some blood dribble out of his mouth. Half his face felt on fire while the other half was numb.

“He’s still being funny.” The woman jerked her head. “Go on.”

“Fine then.” The man walked out and was followed by the woman.

Shawn looked at his handcuffs and then swallowed and closed his eyes. “No pain, no gain.” He took a deep breath, relaxed his hands and then pulled, pushing the pain deep down inside, disassociating from feeling it. Pain management hadn’t been something Henry had taught him, but his dad had forced him to research interrogations and tortures and prepare for the worst. Henry had made him learn how to beat a lie detector though. That training had actually been fun.

Standing unsteadily, Shawn ignored his bleeding hands and tapped lightly on the glass of the door. The door opened and one man stepped inside quickly, but Shawn threw himself against the door while the man was only halfway into the room. He could hear the man’s breastbone crack even as he reached into the guy’s jacket and get his gun. Hoisting the in shock man as a meat shield, Shawn shot off three bullets fast, hitting each one of his targets perfectly, the side of the neck that wouldn’t kill them but it _would_ seriously incapacitate them. Throwing the man aside, Shawn grabbed another gun and several compatible clips before bolting down the stairs. He didn’t move towards the nearest exit, knowing silent alarms were going off probably everywhere and all exits were covered. 

Instead, he moved further into the building and down towards the garage. Spying a woman who looked very executive, Shawn grabbed her, knocked her out brutally and dragged her to a security door, placing her thumb on the scanner and prying open her eye for that scanner also. The door opened, and he shot the three men on the other side. Moving in erratic directions, he found the stairwell shot out the camera and then shoved the door open before heading straight to the elevator instead. He made it to the garage level before the elevator stopped jarringly. 

Using the handrail along the side, Shawn propped himself up and pushed the maintenance hatch open before shooting the coils holding the box. It crashed down, but Shawn jumped and grabbed the garage D level doors and climbed up to pry them open. Moving immediately behind a car, Shawn took stock of his situation before moving in zig zags around the cars, shooting through the windows of cars and rolling to avoid the returning fire. 

He found a bike and hotwired it before zipping out of the garage only to be immediately surrounded by black SUVs and even a chopper. 

“SHAWN SPENCER, STAND DOWN.”

Shawn swallowed and felt the hope that had been slowly growing inside him die a gruesome death. He dropped his guns and let the men shove him to the ground and handcuff him again. 

The same senatorial douchebag stepped over, wearing a grin. “I’m actually impressed that you got this far, Mr. Spencer. I had made a bet that you wouldn’t make it past the garage after we called that man out and left you alone.”

Shawn knew he was telling the truth. They had set this up. _They…they wanted to see how much damage I could do without any true physical training._

“Mr. Spencer…” Shawn was dragged to his feet. “Are you ready to comply yet?”

Shawn stared at the special ops around them. There truly was no way out. Lassie or Jules or his own dad weren’t going to miraculously appear and rescue him. He couldn’t snark his way out. Gus wasn’t there for him. He was alone.

Letting his head fall forward, Shawn spoke through his clenched teeth. “Fine…I’ll comply.”

“Good. Your training and conditioning starts once your hands are healed up. Welcome to the team, agent.”


	3. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ewan gets a call and makes a hard call. Shawn watches and waits.  
> and changes...

Ewan watched Spencer take aim and never miss the target, even if it was moving. Even if his vision was obscured, the man could hit the target perfectly.  _ Henry Spencer really trained his son well. _ Jerking, Ewan pulled out his phone when it started ringing. He should have chucked it, but this number was the only one that Juliet had for him…  _ Not that she’ll be calling me anytime soon- _ Ewan stared at the caller ID.

It was Juliet.

Looking around, he answered. “Sis-”

_ “Stop. I didn’t call about any of that. Shawn’s missing, and I…I won’t tell mom or dad or any of the family what I know. I wouldn’t anyways, but Shawn’s missing, and you owe me, Ewan. You owe me.” _

Feeling a sinking in his gut, Ewan swallowed down his bile. “What do you want me to do?”

_ “I know you have connections. The department doesn’t think he’s in the city anymore, and I’m at the end of my rope. I need you to help me find him! Please! You owe me!” _

“Juliet, I wish I could, but I am in the middle of a mission. I’ll be done in about a week.”  _ Spencer’s conditioning is intense enough for him to be ready for deployment soon. He's learning everything too quickly. _ “I’ll help you out then, okay?”

_ “He might be dead in a week! You know what, it was a waste of time calling you!” _ She hung up. Ewan stared through the window as Shawn ruthlessly disarmed a man twice his size and pulled him into a chokehold so fast not even Ewan could track it.

_ Wrong, Sis. He’ll be so much worse than dead. _ Ewan went still suddenly when Shawn stepped back after the man tapped out. Shawn looked over and straight at him.  _ Impossible. He can’t see me through the one-way mirror! _ And then Ewan noticed the man’s eyes. There weren’t blank or filled with resignation. They were filled with fire, intensity.  _ He hasn’t given up…oh hell…he’s just playing along! _ Ewan moved to report it and then froze and slowly looked back at Shawn, who was still staring at him through the one-way mirror.  _ Okay Jules. I’ll find Shawn for you, and I’ll bring him back, even if I get terminated doing it. _ He wetted his lips and then left the observation room to get things ready for their escape.

In the end, it took Ewan two months to even get to Shawn, and when he did…

Shawn looked up at him coldly. “You know what kept going through my mind when they waterboarded me?”

“I couldn’t imagine.” Ewan slowly made his way into Shawn’s cell room. 

“I didn’t have an identification number on a tag to keep repeating. I didn’t even have a tag. I wasn’t even being asked questions. There was no point in their torture except to break me.” He laughed brokenly. “And the kick in the stomach was that I knew the pain would end if I just gave up.”

“You’ve been surpassing every test they’ve thrown at you.”

“Yeah.” Shawn stood up and then crossed his now muscular arms. His eyes narrowed. “You've been on a mission.”

“Stop it.”

“Explosive,” Shawn smirked at him. “Jules would be so proud to have a psychopath for a brother, and sociopath as a potential boyfriend.”

“You’re not a sociopath.”

“Not yet.” Shawn exhaled. “I haven’t killed anyone, but I know Landman’s ideas. Me killing someone is only a matter of time. Just another hurdle for me to jump through.”

“That’s hoop to jump through.”

“You keep your hoops, and I’ll keep my hurdles.”

Ewan huffed a laugh. “The irrepressible Shawn Spencer.”

Surprise colored his eyes. Shawn swallowed. “Shawn…huh…right. You know my codename is the Psychic now.”

“I know.”

“It wasn’t a question.” Shawn rubbed the back of his neck and then rubbed his hands over his face while speaking so the cameras wouldn’t catch his lips, “Jules contacted you to try and find me and now you’ve finally gotten back from your mission and had an attack of conscience and will try and get me out. Say ‘damn you’ for yes, say nothing for no.”

“Damn you, Spencer.” Ewan saw Shawn’s muscles slowly relax as he turned and left the room. “I’ll keep in touch.” He nodded to the guards walking past him to escort Shawn for his next training session. Landman approached him.

Ewan watched and furrowed his brows. “He’s learning fast.”

“Taking to the training with incredible alacrity. That man was given an IQ test just a few days ago.” 

“And?”

“He is dangerously smart. Smarter than you. Smarter than most. He’s spent a lifetime hiding that intelligence behind wisecracks and rude remarks. It’s a good thing that we’re training such an unruly attitude out of him.” Landman sipped his scotch and then shook his head. “His training is progressing excellently. Watch.”

Ewan did watch. He watched as Shawn faced down a terrorist who had been given a deal- if the man killed Spencer, he’d be released. Ewan knew that Shawn was facing his own dilemma.  _ He can’t hold back, or he’ll be processed again. He has to keep the appearance of a newly made killer, or else everything will go to shit.  _ Even knowing this,  Ewan still tensed when Shawn snapped the man’s neck.

“Well, he’s certainly adapting quickly.” Landman nodded Ewan and walked out. “You have two days before your next assignment.”

“Sir, if I may ask, who else knows about Spencer being here?”

“Just the people in this base.” Landman put his phone away. “I didn’t want anyone getting their hopes up for a psychic special operations agent.”

“I understand.”  _ This place holds two hundred people. Shit. _ The more Ewan thought about it, the more he realized that getting Shawn a clean breakaway was not going to work. The man would never again be Shawn Spencer. Landman would keep coming after him. 


	4. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn and Ewan plan.

Meanwhile, Shawn was doing pull-ups when Ewan walked in. They were alone, with a security camera. Shawn tucked his chin in and held his position on the bar when he spoke quickly, “Wait until my first mission. Landman is gonna give it to me with you spotting me. Your next mission is my first.”

“Keep going.”

Shawn did so, keeping his lips from being read by the cameras every time he spoke. “We leave and then sneak back in, destroy this entire place with Landman. He’s the only high up who knows about me. If I want to stay Shawn Spencer he has to die.”

“Move to the benchpress. I’ll spot you.” Shawn did so, tilting his head so his right arm would block the view of his mouth. 

“I’m right about Landman only knowing. Ten more if I’m right.”

“Do ten more, Spencer.”

“Are you up for this? Simon says, ‘don’t slack off’ if yes.”

“Don’t slack off.”

“Dude, I just turned you into a parrot.” Ewan frowned. The jab seemed forced. That wasn’t good. Shawn shouldn’t be faking his own personality.

Changing the subject, Ewan pointed to the mats. “Spar with me. Come on.” 

With a nod, Shawn put the weights up and then moved to the mat. The thing about Shawn was that he learned ridiculously fast. He was able to analyze each and every one of Ewan’s tells and utilize them to his best advantage. 

In the end, the match didn’t take long, and it ended with Ewan pinning Shawn to the mat, but only because of sheer muscle. “Core, muscle, and endurance. Your form is good though. No sloppiness at all, sharp lines and good balance.”

Shawn nodded and then looked up when the door opened. He straightened immediately, only half pretending to be brainwashed. Ewan noticed that. He had to get Spencer out of here immediately.

Their chance came exactly as Shawn said it would. Two days later. They left. Shawn breathed out slowly before running in time with Ewan and scaling the security wall and dropping silently to the ground. He moved swiftly and slit the throat of the approaching guard. Ewan caught the body and then grabbed the passkey off of the man. Shawn seemed to take a steadying breath before reaching for the guy’s hands. “Left handed.” 

“So what?”

“We’ll need this.” Shawn pulled out one of his knives and cut the man’s left thumb off. Ewan just barely managed to stop his expletive. Shawn held the thumb carefully and approached the side entrance. Sure enough, once Ewan slid the card through, they were prompted for the thumb scan. Shawn placed the thumb on the scanner, and the door opened. “Charges?”

“Here.” Ewan tossed them to him and then nodded. “Good luck.”

“Thanks.” Shawn waited until Ewan was clear of the compound before starting to lay out the charges in the storage rooms and lower offices. That done, he slipped into the security room, snapped the neck of the guard on duty before erasing all footage and all backup footage of himself training here. Shawn Spencer, ‘the Psychic’ was a ghost. That done, he set about triggering the alarm that would cause all doors leading to the outside to lock and remain locked. With the alarms blaring, Shawn walked swiftly down the hall, shooting two women and a man who came across him. He made it to Landman’s private garage and then pressed the first detonator and blew up the entire building as he entered the garage. 

Shawn pulled out his gun, thumbed off the safety and shot the private security of Landman in ten rapid shots. Then he waited for Landman. As they had planned, Ewan wasn’t anywhere nearby. Since he was planning on sticking with this lifestyle, Ewan had already left the premises (as he was seen leaving by the cameras) for his mission that had Landman had been on record of giving to him. He had an alibi. That was key. Shawn smiled when he saw Landman rushing into the garage. Before the two guards near the man could react, Shawn shot them dead before taking aim at Landman. 

“Spencer, stand down!” Bang. 

He fell over.

Shawn studied the corpse and then hummed softly. “There are two kinds of people my friend, those with loaded guns, and those who end up in ditches.” He walked out of the garage and activated the rest of the bombs. Shawn Spencer was never in the building, and Ewan O’Hara barely made it out of there alive. Poor Landman will never be mourned.


	5. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ewan takes Shawn home.

Ewan walked with Shawn slowly to Juliet’s house. “Are you sure she’s-” The door opened, revealing Juliet in jogging clothes.

Shawn smiled. “Told you she always goes running during her two o’clock break.”

“Shawn…?”

Ewan swallowed. “Took me a while, but I finally tracked him down.” Juliet bolted for Shawn, who tensed but immediately relaxed when Ewan cleared his throat. She pulled them both into a tight hug. 

“Thank you! Shawn, I thought- we all thought you were dead!”

“The stories of my death are greatly exaggerated.” He gave her a half-smile. Juliet’s own smile faded slowly as she really got a look at him. 

“Shawn…where were you?”

Ewan spoke before Shawn could lie. “I found him where my superior was. He was…being trained…” Looking at a seething Shawn, Ewan quickly continued, turning back to Juliet. “Against his will.”

Raising her hand to her mouth, Juliet stared at Shawn in horror. “They wouldn’t have let him go…” She jerked and then pulled them both into the house and closed the door. “Were you followed?”

“No.” Ewan raised his hands quickly. “I have to get back and report my side of the story before I become implicated. Shawn’s safe. But he should never stop training.” Ewan turned and looked at Shawn intently. “Never. Stop. Training. And don’t trust anyone.”

“Right.” Shawn watched Ewan leave quickly. 

“Shawn?”

“I’m going to tell you some things, Juliet, and I want to finish talking before you start asking questions.” He moved to the kitchen, looking around her place for listening devices while getting himself something to eat. He hadn’t eaten in two days. “Starting at the age of five, my father molded me and trained me to become the perfect police officer- and detective- I could humanly be. He trained me in how to unload, disassemble, clean, reassemble, and load a gun of any type under three minutes. He trained me to walk silently, to observe my surroundings, to notice tells and ticks and signs when people are stressed, lying, nervous, etc. He taught me to use my eidetic memory to observe, find, and piece together clues. When he and mom got a divorce, I acted out. I stole a car to wreck his night. He retaliated by arresting me and giving me a record. I would never become a cop, and that was fine by me, but crime-solving was in my blood. I couldn’t ignore something staring me in the face. I started calling in tips anonymously to the police. The last time I did it, they tracked me down and accused me of being the inside man. I tried to tell them the truth. Lassie didn’t believe me. They were all set to throw me into a cell with rapists and muggers. If they didn’t want the truth, then I decided I would give them a lie so outlandish that they would believe it. I said I was a psychic. I’m not a psychic, Juliet, but I  _ am  _ the closest thing you will ever get to Sherlock Holmes.”

Shawn grabbed himself a glass of water, still not looking at her, not stopping to think. “Remember back when we solved that counterfeit case?” He didn’t let her answer. “The fed filed a report about me cracking the other psychic. He must have mentioned how I was really good at the job and beat out their own corrupt psychic who passed all their own tests and exams. Among his criticisms, he must have said enough about my skills to raise a few eyebrows. Then there was your brother. Ewan screwed around the murder case, trying to throw all of us off the scent, but I still kept on it. Ewan still thinks I’m a psychic. Landman thought I was a psychic. Ewan gave his initial report about that mission, and Landman realized that the government was- thanks to me- lacking a psychic. He thought I would be perfect for the job. Unfortunately, he didn’t think that asking for my permission or acceptance of said job was necessary, and he also didn’t like how…” Shawn’s lips twisted into a bitter smile. “Independently minded I was. He went to work on convincing me to comply and start my training to become his division’s psychic and special op. Once I…said that I was willing to comply, he began my conditioning to obey first and never ask questions. Ewan located me and got me out before any…lasting damage could be done to my fabulous personality.” He would never tell Juliet about it being her brother who grabbed him in the first place. Ewan had more than proved himself to Shawn, and in the end that’s all that really mattered.

“Shawn, look at me.”

Slowly, he did and stared at her. She had some tears in her eyes. “Henry covered for you?”

“He didn’t want to, but I guess he knew that this was the closest I would ever get to becoming what he wanted me to be.”

She swallowed and leaned against the counter. “You were five?”

Nodding, Shawn drank some of his water and then looked around the room again. “Now that you know, you’re honor-bound to report it.” He inhaled slowly and then pulled out his wallet that Ewan had found for him. He looked at his driver’s license. “I  _ should _ leave town, change my name, and get a job somewhere else so I won’t be endangering any of you, but…Ewan helped me make sure that all who knew about me were…” He looked at a very pale Juliet and stopped talking. “Hopefully I’ll be left alone, but my point stands. If you report it, then I’ll have to leave anyway, and maybe I should, and maybe you should.”

“Don’t tell me what I should do, Shawn.” She started pacing. “You’ve dumped a lot onto me. Give me a moment!” Nodding silently, Shawn turned back to his water and looked around the room again, checking for shadows at the windows. When he turned back to Juliet, she was watching him with a sad look on her face. “You’ve changed.”

“Obviously.” Shawn straightened and set his glass down rinsing it without leaving fingerprints.

“Move in with me.”

He nearly dropped the glass. “What?”

“Ewan will want to check up on you from time to time, and- and I don’t think you should live alone. Also,” Juliet was still pacing, “I can understand why you lied. Everyone was expecting you to be a liar, so you lived to their expectations and then got in over your head and decided to continue the con game. I won’t…I won’t tell anyone. I’ll be like Henry and Gus. I’ll be your silent partner in the know, but only on this, Shawn. I can’t blur the lines any more than this so don’t ask me to-”

“I won’t.” Shawn stepped closer to her, eyes intense. “I’m not the same.”

“I know.” She pressed her lips together tightly. “I know.”

“I won’t joke as much. Won’t quip or mock or deride as much. You’ll have to help me fool Henry and Gus.”

“Fool-”

“I can’t tell them…Juliet…I’m a murderer.”

“Killer.”

He laughed harshly. “Semantics.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

Shawn looked at her quickly. “No.” He shrugged. “Well, maybe shooting Landman. He was my doctor Frankenstein.”

“You’re not a monster!”

“Then how come I feel like one?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of stopping it here for good. Idk...  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Ink...


End file.
